Pot Events
Event Summary is a type of Event where players must cook items in order to get certain characters, occasionally replacing Delivery Events. For past click here. How to Process of Basic Steps # Select a gift: Select 3 gifts. # Select number of gift: Select number of gift. A completed item might be changed by type and number of the gift. Please note that it can not be less than 5! # Start: Start cooking mode by the gift you selected! Take a short break until it is completed… We might have a good luck at “cooking mode(m)” Please check secret of attacking for details! #'Cooking is completed!:' We can get a lovely outfit by giving an Item to characters as a present! # Get a point when cooking is completed!: Get many points at one time by rare item! Get remuneration by ranking! Hint # Raise the cooking point by raising Charm.: For example if you cook with 300 Charm you could get 5600 pts but if you have 2000 Charm you could get 9000 pts! # You can increase your chances by selecting the gift and the quantity.: Each item has its own secret recipe.. The chances of getting an item that is very realistic will change depending on the gift and quantity you choose. It should not be either too much or too little. Watch Niko chan’s reaction and guess the recipe(h) Niko-chan will anticipate what item is made and react in different ways! Adjust the quantity by watching Niko-chan reactions, okay? #'Let’s master the cooking mode!:' In the cooking mode you can increase the number of gifts you receive by cheering! You can collect a lot of gifts! Also, by tapping the help Nico-chan, you can get an item that you use at events(h) # Using the items makes cooking easier!: Using spice will also decided the flavour of the dish so you can make it perfectly. Using the magic fire shortens the cooking mode! Let’s try to cook by using the ingredients well(h) You can get items through quests or the cooking mode(m) Items can be obtained at the shop! Items Spices * SSR Spice: Magic spice. It guarantees to complete SSR item * SR Spice: Magic spice. It guarantees to complete SR item * Rare Spice: Magic spice. It guarantees to complete Rare item Salt * SSR Salt: Magic salt. Raise the probability to obtain the complete SSR item. * SR Salt: Magic salt. Raise the probability to obtain the complete SR item. * Rare Salt: Magic salt. Raise the probability to obtain the complete Rare item. * N+ Salt: Magic salt. Raise the probability to obtain the complete N+ item. Others * Magic Fire: The item to shorten the cooking mode with the heating power. It has a will. * Double Point Stick: Upon receiving the complete item, it is a magic stick which doubles the points, Nico-chan uses it when stirring the pot. (Items) SSR Spice.jpg|SSR Spice (Items) SR Spice.jpg|SR Spice (Items) Rare Spice.jpg|Rare Spice (Items) SSR Salt.jpg|SSR Salt (Items) Rare Salt.jpg|Rare Salt (Items) N+ Salt.jpg|N+ Salt (Items) Magic Fire.jpg|Magic Fire (Items) Double Point Stick.jpg|Double Point Stick History NEW EVENT 「 Magic Pot」! 03/16/2018 Hello everyone! This is CocoPPa Play Management Team. THank you for playing CocoPPa Play as always! Start a new event "Magic Pot"! Today, we are proud to announce the launch of NEW EVENT 「 Magic Pot」. Yes, it's started on 3/16 15:00pm (JST)! This Pot Event is a Cooking Event where you put Normal Gift Items into a Magical Pot and get Special Item♪ Niko-chan, the official Character of Pot Event, will stir the Pot and create Special Item for you♡ Special Items will vary, such as N, N+, R, SR, SSR depending on what types or how many of Gift Items you put into the Pot! Let's cooking as much as you can and satisfy the Character! You'll get Special Outfit Item! Also, get Ranking Reward Item by collecting Cooking pt given every time each cooking finishes! For more details, CHECK How To Play! ··· And MORE! To celebrate this launch of Pot Event, The items you can get by playing Gacha released on 3/16 have gotten so much better! Limited-Event Items Pack is coming up as well! Enjoy this NEW EVENT♪ Images Cooking (Pot Event) Magic Pot - Selecting 1.jpg|Selecting (Pot Event) Magic Pot - Selecting 2.jpg|Selecting (Pot Event) Magic Pot - Selecting 3.jpg|Selecting (Pot Event) Magic Pot - Amount of Gifts.jpg|Amount of Gifts (Pot Event) Magic Pot - Options.jpg|Optons (Pot Event) Double Point Stick.jpg|Double Point Stick (Pot Event) Magic Fire.jpg|Magic Fire (Pot Event) Spices and Salt.jpg|Spices and Salt (Pot Event) Magic Pot - Confirm.jpg|Confirm (Pot Event) Magic Pot - Cooking 1.jpg|Cooking (Pot Event) Magic Pot - Cooking 2.jpg|Cooking (Pot Event) Magic Pot - Serve.jpg|Results Reactions (Pot Event) Niko Reaction - 1.jpg (Pot Event) Niko Reaction - 2.jpg (Pot Event) Niko Reaction - 3.jpg (Pot Event) Niko Reaction - 4.jpg (Pot Event) Niko Reaction - 5.jpg (Pot Event) Niko Reaction - 6.jpg (Pot Event) Niko Reaction - 7.jpg Others (Get Items) Magic Pot.jpg|Pot Event's Shop (Notification) Pot Event - Cooking End.jpg|Cooking End (Notification) Pot Event - Mr. Robot.jpg|Mr. Robot (Characters) Magic Pot - SSR (DPS).jpg|SSR with Double Point Stick (Pot Event) Charm Up.jpg Notifications Category:Pot Event Category:Events